Destruction of crops by insects and acarids presents a serious problem to agriculture. A wide variety of field crops are in need of protection from acarids and insects. Particularly difficult types of acarids and insects to control are those which, at one or more stages of their life, inhabit the soil and cause destruction to the roots of plants. Accordingly, the development of insecticides and miticides which are effective as ovicides, larvicides, and adulticides is desirable.
Moody et al, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1: 329-333 (1991), describe 5-phenyl-1-(2-chloroethyl)-1H-tetrazole as an intermediate in the preparation of 2-alkenyl-5-phenyltetrazoles.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide novel tetrazole derivatives useful as insecticides and miticides.